Aneh
by SoraShieru
Summary: Ngg... Author lagi nggak bisa bikin summary nih... Warning inside!: OOC, OC, AU, typo, abal, gaje, nista, pokoknya DLL dah!


**Hello~ Ketemu sama author SoraShieru lagi~  
>Kali ini saya bikin cerita yang genrenya humor lhooo~<br>Langsung aja...**

** Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso!  
>Rated: K<br>Genre: Humor / Parody  
>Summary: Ngg... Author lagi nggak bisa bikin summary nih... =_='a<br>Warning!: OOC, OC, AU, typo, abal, gaje, nista, pokoknya DLL dah!**

** Enjoy!**

Di suatu sekolah, seorang anak sedang duduk termenung, "Kamu kenapa Ciel?" Yap! Nama anak itu Ciel Phantomhive! Hebaaaat! Readers hebaaat!

Siiing... Siiing...

Ehem, maaf.

Yang memanggil Ciel tadi adalah Alois, Alois Trancy. Dia itu teman Ciel loh... (Ya iyalah!)

"Ng? Aku? Aku hanya memandangi kucing garuk tanah kok..." Dan ternyata author salah bilang, dia bukan termenung melainkan kucing garuk tanah! Ingat itu! GARUK TANAH! Ing- #Buk!

Entah kenapa Alois langsung pergi. Dia lebih memilih pergi daripada bicara dengan ciel yang lagi enggak waras ini. Aneh rasanya ngomong dengan Ciel yang enggak waras.

Ciel kembali mengamati penelitian yang terhebat, yaitu kucing garuk tanah, "Kira-kira dia garuk tanah untuk apa ya? BAB kali?" Kucing yang diliatin Ciel dari tadi makin dalam menggaruk tanahnya. Yaaah... Sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang menggali sih...

"Hurray! Airnya keluar! Pasti ini air zam-zam yang biasa dibilang orang lain! Kuminum ahhh!" Kata kucing itu sambil berteriak-teriak. Parahnya kucing itu mengira air yang menyembur keluar itu air zam-zam, dasar aneh...

Ciel mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia tidak percaya saat mendengar kucing itu berbicara. Baginya itu adalah pemandangan yang langka! Jadi dia langsung mengambil handy cam super bobroknya yang benar-benar nggak dipakai lagi untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang aneh itu. Sayangnya saat dia memencet tombol on...

'Triiiing!'

Bel sudah berbunyi loh...

Sudah tentu artinya jam istirahat sudah selesai kan? Nah, karena itu para murid langsung masuk ke kelas dan duduk di meja masing-masing, "Oi! Kok semuanya duduk di meja masing-masing? Harusnya duduk di kursi masing-masing dong!" Teriak Alois ke author yang ada di atas lemari yang ada di ujung kanan itu tuh...

"Eh? Oh iya ya!" Author memperbaiki tulisannya yang barusan.

Ulang!

Bel sudah berbunyi, itu tandanya apa ya? Oh! Itu tandanya jam istirahat sudah selesai! Jadi, semua murid langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Mereka duduk dengan tertib looh...

Iya! Mereka duduk dengan tertib demi menunggu sang guru yang ganteng itu loh!

'Ckieeeeet...' *Bunyi buka pintu gini ya?*

Pintu sudah terbuka, para perempuan juga mulai teriak gaje -entah kenapa- Sang guru sudah masuk, sempurna! Eh, ditambah author mandangin Ciel yang lagi nyiapin buku pelajaran -Abaikan-

"Siaaaaap! Gerak!" Sang ketua kelas menyiapkan. Seisi kelas pun menjadi sunyi.

'Koaaak... Koaaak...'

"Nggak segitu sunyinya kaleee!" Teriak Alois -lagi-

"Berisaaaalam!" Teriak ketua kelas sekali lagi.

"Aaaaasaaalaaamuuaaalaaaiikum waaarahmaatullahi waabaaraakaaatuu!"

Oi! Stop! Ini bukan sekolah Islam! Ini sekolah Kristen!

Oke, sang guru yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis duduk di meja guru yang ada di depan kelas,"Anak-anak, di pelajaran bahasa Indonesia ini kita akan membuat cerita karangan! Tulisnya tegak bersambung! Okeee?" Kata sang guru yang sepertinya cara ngomongnya disengajain.

"Aku buat cerita yang judulnya 'Aneh' ah!" Oke, sepertinya cerita ini mulai ngawur. Keliatan dari dialognya.

"Cuuuut! Ini mulai ngawur! Siapa yang nyuruh begini?" Dengan cepat, seluruh isi kelas menunjuk author.

Sebastian mulai membuka mulut, "Kan author yang menulis semuanya. Kami hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di naskah kok!"

"Buhuuuu!" Author mulai dilempar kaleng bekas dan dibantai oleh readers. Anak-anak diharapkan menutup mata, adegan 18 tahun ke atas *Apaan sih*

Udah ah! Balik ke cerita!

Baiklah! Kita buka buku Biologi halaman 45!" Anak-anak membuka buku halaman 45 sesuai apa yang Sebastian katakan.

Saya sepertinya tidak perlu memberitahu apa yang dibaca di halaman 45 itu. Soalnya saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Biologi! -Plak!-

Dan kelihatannya mereka diberi tugas sama Sebastian. Liat aja Ciel! Dia lagi nulis! Kita liat apa yang ditulisnya yuuuk!

_Surat antara Ciel dan Alois_

Wah! Rupanya bukan tugas! Ciel dan Alois lagi surat-suratan!

_Alois: Ciel, tadi kamu liat apa aja sih?_

_Ciel: Cuma ngeliatin kucing ngorek tanah._

_Alois: Gubrak! Nggak ada kerjaan kali kok!_

_Ciel: Yah, begitu-_

Eits! Suratnya udah dilempar sama Ciel! Cih! Enggak bisa baca suratnya lagi deh!

'Triiing!'

Wah, belnya udah bunyi lagi...

Semuanya langsung menutup buku dan lari keluar kelas, ke kantin. Tapi, tadi author jatuh dari atas lemari loh... Yah, karena itu author hanya bisa jadi korban penindasan anak yang mau keluar kelas...

"Eh? Kayaknya aku nginjak sesuatu de? empuk gitu..." Kata murid a.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan! Udah ah! Yuk kita ke kantin! Sebelum kehabisan!" Kata murid b.

"Ayo!"

Dan merekapun meninggalkan author yang sekarat di depan pintu.

"Dikarenakan author sekarat, cerita ini diakhiri..." Kata Sebastian, Ciel, dan Alois mewakilkan author.

** The End**

**A/N: Wuahahaha! Beneran nih! Nih cerita gajenya luar biasa hebat! Hahahhaha! **

** Mind to reviews? :3**


End file.
